dans la peau d'une espada!
by Angelise-san
Summary: Je m'appelle Ichine Segonda mais en fait j'emprunte ce pseudonyme. Mon véritable nom vous le saurez en lisant ce qui m'arrive.
1. débuts resume

_Dans le peaux d'une Espada_

Petit récapitulative si vous préférais résumé, _Le scenario et personnage utiliser appartienne a Tite kubo _sauf pour ``dragonie solarise Elzaria '' elle m'appartient elle et a moi alors pas touche,

Se si se passe après la guerre, Aizen avait du se retirai au hueco mundo, car après tous sa , il du cèles toute les portail grâce au hogyoku et refaire sont armée, seul plusieurs arrencars on survécu, et seulement une a été crée, une très spéciale espada ou arrencar elle sera la deuxième, bref faut lire le reste pour connaitre sont histoire ,au faite les action que j'ai faite vienne de moi , et cher lecteur ou lectrice vous lirai les panser de d .s. e (dragonie solarise Elzaria)


	2. Chapitre 2 bienvenu

Arg.! non mai qu'es qui me arriver, je regarde autour de moi , au mon dieux je voie les personnage de Bleach non je voie carrément les espada ou arrencars?, et la en face de moi je voie Aizen Sousuke , oula il s'apprête a me parler,

Aizen: _bienvenu parmi nous, très cher espada quelle est ton nom ?_

Moi entrain de réfléchir, dans ma tête voila se qui se passe,, _doige vraiment dire mon véritable nom ou pas?_

Ma conscience: _**ben tu peut toujours inventer un** **spedonime**,_

Moi: _heu oui pourquoi pas mai le quelle, hum voyions voire, _

Conscience:_** oh non pas celui la s'il te plait pas celle la ,**_

Moi: _si sa sera celui la, je vais le lui dire, _je le regarde et parle a haute voix: _mon nom et : Ichine segonda, _avec mon plu beaux sourire.

Conscience avec une goute derrière ma tête (_sérieux je doit lui trouver un nom)_:

_**Pourquoi il a fallu que tu pence a se Ichigo pour le maitre au féminine, non mai sérieux ta vue la tête qu'il fon la , précise le que c'est un spedonime **_

Moi a haute voix : _je précis que c'est un spedonime, mai je sui bien la segonda ,_

Aizen avec des gros yeux (ben quoi vous précis command il réagi c'est tous):_très bien, gin pourrait tu la conduire, pour quelle est l'uniforme adéquate''_

Moi : _quoi! merde j'ai que un Bou de bandelette, j'ai l'aire malin moi maintenant, _

Conscience entrain de rigoles a gorge déployer:_** ah ah ah ah a non la c'est trop j'en peut plu ah ah ah ah ect…**_

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Me voila entrain de suivre Gin Ichimaru dans c'est couloire, c'est bizarre dans mes manga il durée pas longtemps pour marcher bref, conscience**: aller pose lui la question j'en et mare de te l'entendre te répéter, **moi: ok je me lance,

_``heu dite __Ichimaru __gin , que c'est t'il passer ici? _

Gin ce retournant pour me parler: _tien donc tu conner mon nom complet très cher Ichine, j'ignorai que je maiter présenter, _

Moi dans ma tête: merde la bourde!_, _conscience**: et voila fallait que sa arrive, **moi: par pitié aide moi tu c'est , que c'est le renard ausecoure! conscience**: ok ok, je vais t'aider tu répète ok, **moi: d'accore mai pas de conneri ok, conscience et moi : _heu désoles j'ai juste deviner votre nom et prénom Ichimaru sama_…, silence tous d'un cou.

Gin:_ bon nous y somme_

Je voie une porte marque `` couturière officiel des espada''et en dessous il y a des lettre qui le représente (C,O,E), il entre et me pressante a une des femme il ma explique que c'est arrancar s'appeler des fraccion qui s'occupe de que des vêtements, puis il c'est retirai dans une autre pièce, pour enfin s'occuper de moi ( non sérieux, c'est que je commence a avoir froid avec me bou de bandelette la) enfin bref je voie c'est fraccione prendre me mesure ma taille et tous qui va avec, tien au faite je né pas dit a quoi je ressemble, bon alor ou est le miroir? A le voila,

Non sérieusement je sui canon! conscience**: sérieux la, tu aide pas beaucoup pour te décrire !**

a suivre…

note de l'auteur: _dsl pour les faute d'orthographe lecteur ou lectrice _

_sinon__ je recherche activement un beta et un petit commentaire svp _


	4. Chapter 4

Moi: bon d'accord je vais le faire pas la peine de s'énerver.

Ben alors comme je le disais je me trouve très belle, donc voila a quoi je ressemble:

J'ai une peaux blanche, conscience:** sa on c'est déjà , vue que té une arrancar.**

Moi: tai toi et ne me coupe pas, bon alors ha oui,

J'ai un visage très jolie a regardes, ensuite j'ai une chevelure très longue, il va jusqu'à mes pies et il ont une couleur noire avec des reflets doré, sur mon visage je n'es pas de masque comme les autres, c'est bizarre non,

Enfaite mon masque se trouve sur mes deux poigner comme un bracelet et mon trou se trouve au milieu de ma main droite, tien originale, ensuite heu j'ai une poitrine heureusement il sont pas énorme, c'est déjà sa heureusement j'ai pas envi de ressemble a ses deux filles vous savez: Inoue Orihime et a Matsumoto Rangiku

conscience:** ouf, par pitié ne prononce plus jamais c'est noms! Et comment sa se fait que tu t'an souvienne! **

Moi: oh! Sa va pas la peine de me crier dessus!

conscience:** maintenant je te signale que on te parle la maintenant !**

Moi: merde!conscience: **vocabulaire, **moi: ok ok je me calme!

Tous d'un coup j'entends un cris très aigu, mince je tiens le bras d'un de c'est fraccione, du coups je les jeter a l'autre bou de la pièce, tien gin vient de revenire dans la salle ou je suis heureusement pour moi on m'avez mise une longue chemise blanche ``évidamen'', ils me regarde et dit:

_``Allons allons Ichine calme toi ton reiatsu et entrain de monter''_

Moi a voie haute anormalement calme:``_ je suis très calme, c'est juste par ce que elle a osé toucher mes bracelets en os'' _tous en la pointent de mon doigt la fautive,

Tous d'un coup gin sort sont zanpakuto et la tue, moi avec mes gros yeux, reste bouche bée a cette scène, et minute pourquoi j'ai pas de zanpakuto moi!

a suivre 

Angelise: désoler pour se retard, bon déjà j'explique pour le lire c'est simple quand ichine explique se qui se passe dans la scène quand elle dit:( moi: ect c'est dans sa tête)

quand c'est écrie en gra c'est sa (conscience:** ect!**)

et quand en autre lui parle c'est comme sa (_ vous voyer la différence maintenant) _

j'espaire que vous aver conpri

sino faite le moi savoire


	5. Chapitre 5

Conscience:** sérieux tu t'en aperçois que maintenant que ta pas de zanpakuto.**

Moi: désoles ``science'' mais je m'en suis aperçut que maintenant ^^

Conscience:** comment tu m' appelle la! **moi: ben j'ai juste raccourci, et j'avais pas envie de t'appeler conse sa fait trop ridicule,

Conscience:** le pire c'est quelle a raison hum, bon d'accord va pour science, mais je te signale que on te parle la, **moi: ok, j'écoute gin qui me parle:

_désoles_**, **_mais tu a été très dure a trouver``quand'' tu été que une simple vasto lorde, et puis Aizen ma demander de t'aider a bien maitriser ton énergie spirituel, je te conseille de choisir ton uniforme et je t'expliquerai tous d'accord ._

Je fait oui avec ma tête et regarde les fracciones qui tienne plusieurs tissus, tous en remarquent que gin et aller dans l'autre pièce,

Moi: ha oui j'ai oublier de préciser la couleur de mes yeux, euh comment le dire,

Science:** ! stop! Je vais le dire, elle a un œil gauche de couleur rouge rubis, et l'autre le droit elle et de couleur partager a moities un et vert et l'autre bleu nuit, je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est comme sa ,ha oui et aussi elle a le numéro deux sur le bout de sont pouce, **moi pendant ce temps j'esplique c'eu que je veut comme habillement,

Moi qui parle a voie haute:_ heu, c'est obligatoire d'avoir ces kimonos? _gin qui parle de l'autre coter de la pièce:_ oui sa les, mai tu peut te le personnaliser tan que sa reste ``blanc'', _moi : _bon très bien,_

Une fraccione : _excuser moi maitresse vous voudriez peut être de l'aide pour la matière du tissu ou autre …_

A suivre 

raiponce pour deux reviews que je voudrez raipondre : a Doll-chan : dsl j'ai coriger le titre après le reste encore re dsl. A senshi : merci pour ta review

Angelise total panic: dsl dsl dsl si vous trouver encore des faute d'orthographe, je crois que je vai jeter une bouteille a la mère numérique

osecours a laide maille day recherche une ou un beta, qui le dise maintenant ou se taise a jamais,

aie tu ma fait mâle dark angelise

dark: **_ouai dsl mai c' étai plu for que moi la_**

Angelise:_ ok review svp_


	6. 6 Liste de Mon Uniforme

Moi, je la regarde et lui souri, tien elle tremble je dois lui faire peur,

Science: **sa c'est sur, tu aide pas la, dit lui quelque chose! **

moi: oui!C'est bon je vais parler,

Moi qui parle:_ «oui je voudrai savoir quelle est donc ton nom?"_

La fraccione qui me regarde: _« mon nom est solie frac, alors vous désirez? »_

Moi la regardant avec c'est tissus, qui m'intéresse et parle:_ « euh dit moi, tu pourrais me faire un pantalon avec une des jambe couper, mais que la coupe sois pencher et pour l'autre jambe,_

_ la droite j'aimerai que il soi longue et large a la fin de mes pieds _

_Je voudrai que sa aille au raz du sole, et aussi je voudrai un dessin sur le coté du plus long,»_

Solie avec sont bloc note:_« euh attendes vous voulez un dessin quelle genre? »_

Moi entrain de sourire:_ « très simple je veux une ombre de dragon avec un œil en or dessus, et pour le haut je voudrai un tee-shirt a manche longue et sa couleur blanc uni avec une veste longue sans manche avec des rebord noir, »_

Solie: « _Est-ce que se sera tous ou vous voulez autre chose? » _

Moi:_ «non! Mais je voudrai terminer avec deux petites chose »_

solie avec sont bloc note: «_très bien et qu'Est-ce que c'est » _

moi: _« et bien je voudrai une paire de botte, mais attention je veux que celle de gauche soi jusque au dessus du genou avec des lacets de couleur blanc,_

_ et pour l'autre a la taille normale, et ensuite la dernière chose une paire de gants blanc et puis c'est tous, »_

Solie avec sont bloc note se retire pour faire l'uniforme que je souhaite,

Pendant se temps moi je m'assois sur un canapé confortable

science:** il été temps que tu termine, ta vue la liste quelle a du faire!**

Moi: oh! Sa va je devais préciser ce que je voulais c'est tous!, tien gin s'assois a coter de moi,

étrange je le regarde avec mon air interrogatif …

A suivre... 

Angelise: j'espaire que se chapitre vous a plus , et pour solie il f'aller lui donner un nom non?

a et aussi faite le moi savoirs si vous apprécier ou pas et dite le viteeeee

(c'est cacher dans sont placard a cause des autre personnage) faite vite vos commentaire svp sauver moiiiiiii


End file.
